A Surprise
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: "Percy?" Annabeth asks. "Not here." Sally confirms. She admits that it was a shock to open her door and see 3 demigods, a Cyclops and 2 satyrs. But they're here for an important cause. One-Shot. Written for Percy's Birthday.


Alright, so basically in this timeline, The Trials of Apollo has already happened. I just really wanted to get something up for Seaweed Brain's _25th_ birthday! They grow up so fast...

**REWRITTEN ON ANNABETH'S 27TH BIRTHDAY,,,**

* * *

After The Giant War: Sally and Paul's Apartment

"Percy?" Annabeth asks.

"Not here." Sally confirms. She admits that it was a shock to open her door and see 3 demigods, a Cyclops and two satyrs.

But they're here for an important cause.

"Come on in!" Paul laughs as they enter. A nervous laugh.

"Hey, Paul." Annabeth smiles and it seems to relax him a bit.

"Come on, Annie." Thalia grins. "Are we gonna do this or _not?_"

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth grumbles.

It's a special day and all 5 of them know it. And it's up to them to make this the _best _day possible. But how? There's three demigods: A daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades. Oh! And Grover, and Hedge, and Tyson...

"I have an idea!" Sally grins.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood: Pavilion

"Alright!" Mr. D yells. "It's a very important day today, blah,blah,blah. GET TO WORK!"

Chiron mentally face-palms. But everything seems to be working out okay.

Sherman, Clarisse and the Ares cabin work with Jake, Leo and the Hephaestus cabin. Malcolm and the Athena cabin help Miranda and the Demeter cabin. Will Solace and the Apollo cabin are with the Aphrodite cabin.

The Stolls' plus the Hermes cabin are with all the unclaimed demigods...and it pleases them all to see that there _aren't _any.

Pollux is assisting Butch and the Iris cabin who are also working with Clovis and the Hypnos cabin. Nemesis with Holly and Laurel Victor and the Nike cabin. Even the Hunters of Artemis are here, working with the satyrs.

Hebe is with Tyche. And Hecate seemed to be working on their own. Chiron can't say what they're all doing. But something magical is happening. Something beyond all the gods can do.

Mr. D grumbles something and sits down as Chiron leans over and hands him a glass of grape juice.

* * *

Camp Jupiter: Senate Meeting.

"_Legion!" _Reyna calls them to attention. "As you might have heard, today is a special day. So we will be going to the Greek camp to help them celebrate. Now, _please _get to work. We must finish this gift before we leave AND WE LEAVE IN TWO HOURS!"

Piper snickers at the last part: this is partially her idea so she decided to come help. Personally, Reyna just thinks she missed Camp Jupiter. Of course, that was the reason that she herself had diverted from the rest of the Hunters for today.

But today is _not_ the day for brooding.

Roman soldiers chip away at a block of stone. Carving. Writing. Planning. Looking over Annabeth's blueprints.

They finally finish, in the nick of time, and it's beautiful.

A wonderful sea blue, 2 feet tall, 4 feet wide. It's engraved with the names of everyone in Camp Half-Blood on the face with the orange border and everyone from Camp Jupiter on the other face, with a purple border.

It's a 3-D trapezoid and the sides are engraved with the names of the deceased. Names Reyna recognizes _(Dakota, Don, Jacob)_ and ones she doesn't.

Michael Yew? Lee Fletcher? Castor _(she can't see his last name)_ Charles Beckendorf? Silena Beauregard? Luke Castellan? And who is Zoe Nightshade?

Of course, she sees one name loud and clear.

_His _name.

Jason Grace.

Reyna looks away because that name hurts to see.

A name that Hazel has drawn catches her eye. _Bianca di Angelo? _Hazel winces and looks away. Hmm. She'll ask Nico later. But now is not the time, today is not the day.

Today is supposed to be happy and Reyna won't let herself be consumed by her memories.

"Time to go!" Frank calls. Reyna breathes.

Today will work out.

* * *

The Lake: Camp Half-Blood.

Paul Blofis is amazed. He has never seen anything this wonderful in his life. There are demigods standing and chatting, immortal Hunters laughing, Cyclops and satyrs dancing. A centaur is conversing politely with Paul's _wife._

And there are _gods _walking around in bright blue togas and gowns. Blue. Everything seems to be blue: the decorations, the balloons...the Greeks have all drawn the design of their godly parent on the backs of their shirts with blue sharpie. The Romans wear blue-plumed helmets. Even the cake that Grover, Gleeson, Tyson, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico baked is _blue_.

All this is done for one man...the most important man in their lives.

* * *

Somewhere in NYC

"PERCY!" Annabeth squeals, running up to her boyfriend and hugging him. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Annabeth!" Percy gasps, hugging her tighter. "Oh, and Thalia and Nico and Grover and Coach Hedge and Tyson! Why are you here?"

"Percy." Thalia says, with a complete poker face. "There's a problem at camp. It's nothing serious but-"

"If it's nothing serious, tell the _gods _to handle it." Percy scoffs.

"-the gods refuse and lives could be in danger. Leo was dangerously close to it." Nico finishes.

Percy's eyes pop. He lost Leo once and it _won't _happen again.

"Let's go."

* * *

They're at Camp and Percy looks around, confused. There is nobody there. Nobody at all. He walks over to the lake, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, Coach Hedge and Grover behind him.

Suddenly thousands of people seem to pop out at once.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!" They yell.

It was an Olympic party...for a man much better than the Olympians could hope to be.


End file.
